Rudolph (Peter Pan)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Peter Pan" It appeared on YouTube on February 16th, 2017. Cast: *Peter Pan - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Wendy Darling -Tulip (Storks) *John Darling - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax (2012))) *Michael Darling - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Tinkerbell - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Captain Hook - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Mr. Smee - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Chunky (The Croods) *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Fanboy and Chum Chum *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Harvey Beaks *Tiger Lily - Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Indian Chef - Clarice's Father (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Nana - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mary Darling - Merida (Brave) *George Darling - Wreck-it Ralph *Indians - Various Animals *Squaw - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Mermaids - Amber (Best Pals Hand Toons), Disgust (Inside Out), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales), Andie (The Nut Job) and Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) *Pirates - Various Villainous Humans *Singing Pirate with accordion - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) *Hippopotamus - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Ape Family - Rafiki (The Lion King), Simone Cinnamonkey (Viva Pinata) and Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Rhinoceros - Roy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bear - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) *Surprise Animal - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) Scenes: *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 4 - Rudolph Chases His Shadow/Tulip and Rudolph Meet *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 5 - Ted and Flapjack Meet Rudolph/Dory in a Sulky Wood *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 6 - Rudolph Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 7 - Meet Captain Huxley and the Various Villainous Humans/Kyle vs Chunky *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 8 - Captain Huxley Attacks Rudolph and the Darling Children *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Dory Tries to Kill Tulip *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Various Animal Indians *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 11 - Rudolph and Tulip Meets the Mermaids/Captain Huxley Kidnaps Clarice *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 12 - Rudolph Tricks Captain Huxley/Saving Clarice *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 13 - Captain Huxley's Next Plan *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 15 - Dory Helps Captain Huxley *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 16 - Big Chief Rudolph/'I Had a Mother Once' *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Huxley *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Huxley"/A Bomb! *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 19 - Rudolph Cares for Dory/Battle on the Ship *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 20 - The Final Battle/Huxley is a Codfish *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 21 - Home Again/The End *Rudolph (Peter Pan) part 22 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Eli Wages